Observatory
"SBURBSim, like any good simulation, needs source information and examples to be accurate. The observatory, located topside on the Land of Cults and Chandeliers, exists to collect and catalogue all that data, in conjunction with the transmission array on the Land of Obsidian and Shadows. PL and RS use the array to look for interesting sessions out in the Furthest Ring, making sure that the Sim project can be as true-to-life as possible." -The Story section of the Observatory. The Observatory is an area to check on certain coordinates and seeds for the various of SBURB games to come. Sometimes Paradox Land will say various of quotes based on the following sessions. Multiple Fuschia Bloods- "Hm, do I see multiple troll heiresses in there? How did that happen?"/"Oh wow, more than one troll heiress in the same session. Nasty!"/"Wow, multiple troll heiresses...that's gonna be a messy one."/"How the heck did they get more than one heiress to play together?!"/"Is that a session with more than one royal troll? Dang, sounds bad." Sprite commentary/Prototyping Commentary- "Those are some gnarly sprites, the enemies in there must be really nasty."/"There prototyping in this one look pretty horrible."/"I hope they know what a pain prototyping all that dangerous shit will be..."/"With prototyping like that I bet the players will have some trouble..."/"With sprites that dangerous the enemies must be real monsters in there."/"The protoyping in this one look pretty horrible."/"I hope they can cope with all the dangerous shit they're prototyping in there." Lord and Muse- "Lord and Muse, the classic Combo"/"A Lord and a Muse playing together Could be interesting."/"Two master class players, all alone. This could get interesting."/"A Lord/Muse pairing, they only ever seem to happen in two player sessions..."/"Ooh, The Master class pair. This might be interesting."/"Lord and muse, a potent combination." Horrorterrors/Horror Terror Lands: "Something seems a bit off here..."/"I dont like the look of that corruption."/"Something doesn't seem quite right here..."/"Oh, and I really don't like the look of that corruption."/"Plus there's some corruption happening here."/"Also something doesn't seem quite right here..."/"Hmm, and it looks like there's a bit of corruption happening as well..."/"Looks like there might be some session corruption going on." Today's Session: "This is today's featured session" 2 Players? (Editors Note: Gotta look more into this one): They're really making it hard for themselves... EASTER EGG SESSIONS: These sessions will get a unique comment from ParadoxLands or are referencing something from Homestuck. 420 - "I don't even want to know what kind of shit is going on in there. ...wait, do you hear honking?" The session will be just gamzee, everyone is gamzee. 0- "Hang on a second, are they all robot versions of the same player?" everyone is Aradiabot 612- "This session seems familiar somehow..." Plays through Alternian Trolls session 413- "There's something familiar about this one..." Plays with the human protagonists of homestuck. 1025- "Wasn't there like, a comic of something about this one?" Plays through the Alternian Trolls and Humans 613- "This session feels familiar somehow..." Plays through the Beforus Trolls 13- "Is that...here? How is that even possible? Ugh, the geometry out here SUCKS." Sburb session with the creators! 33- "AB isn't going to be happy about this..." EVERYONE is nepeta : 3 The background of the session and the finding in the observatory with be changed to a cat background 111111- "There's something familiar about this one..." failed session with the Alpha and Beta Humans.